Road To Rome
by Sunruner
Summary: Shameless Selfcest. The Sardinian army has conquered Naples and Rome is next, but Alice wants something from her male counter-part before they get there. Nyotalia. ItalyxFem!Italy. Discontinued.


******Body Language, Breath of Life, Empty, Never Say Never, Iris, I Will Carry You.**

******Welcome to "THAT THING WHERE THEY SMUT". Don't ask, I don't know, but really it was only a matter of time before I posted something like this and Tumblr can take all the blame. I just hard-core wanted some Italian selfcest, so I decided to go all the way because Hetero!Feli is just hnnng.**

******Scene's a bit wack since it kinda bubbled out of a larger story I want to tell using the Itabros and their genderbends about the Italian Unification, so if you get an _in medias res_ vibe then it's totally from that, same deal if Feli doesn't seem as friendly as he should be.**

**********Special Thanks to Talon-Heartless for directing my attention to some facts about the Second Italian War and Lombardy-Venezia!**

******Headcanons in play:**

Nyo!Italy (Alice) is the Kingdom of Sardinia.  
Risorgimento Italy was Lombardy-Venezia (just Venezia after 1859).  
Nyo!South (Chiara) is Kingdom of Sicily.  
Before 1870 Lovino was Kingdom of Naples (Rome/Papal States was its own thing).

* * *

_**Road To Rome**_

The Kingdom of Sardinia

"We did it~!" She couldn't keep the joy from her words, but she _could_ keep her voice down. Her elated squeal and delighted laughter both boiled down to frantic giggles, she didn't want anybody to hear her right now, no one except the one person she was with.

It was late, a few candles lighting small salon attached to her claimed bed-chamber. This wing of the Neapolitan villa was deserted except for the handful of soldiers keeping guard and a few scattered servants who hadn't fled with their Spanish masters. Bullet holes and broken glass hadn't done much to disturb the charm of the place, and Alice was certain she could make it into a beautiful home once things settled down.

"Ve~ I'm sorry I wasn't much help today," the other person sighed, the candles casting rich bronze light over his dirty uniform. A few crests and badges marked him as an officer in her army, but the Kingdom of Sardinia knew the Kingdom of Venezia was only wearing her colours because he had to. Austria didn't know he was here... "And I'm surprised Sicily went along with it so easily!"

"Sicily hates Naples, she always has," She chirped, and then grinned wide at the memory of today's conquest. "Lovino didn't even know we were coming until we reached the city!" Truly, talking about her sister's ruined marriage should have made Alice a bit more humble, or more cautious, or something like that, but she couldn't help but giggle again at the memory of their big brother's face. The twenty-thousand of Lovino Vargas' army had surrendered to Alice's two thousand with almost no fuss today, and so the Kingdom of Naples was spending the night in a cell along with his ex-wife, while Alice and Feliciano enjoyed themselves in their new territory.

"Your General is amazing." He said, and she loved him. The thought was sudden and Alice found that it applied to both men; her son who was leading the army and bringing in new recruits by the hour, and the nation sitting across from her in the candlelight. They were different kinds of love though. Her General was a wild, brilliant man who didn't mind that his Nation was a woman because she could ride a horse and shoot a gun and inspire her men to do amazing things for her. Veneziano was a nation who was kinder than most, someone who brought her flowers out of season and sang when it was raining and danced when there was no music.

"Your money made it all happen, thank you." She wanted her words to make him smile, because he was tired and trying not to show it. His unease was still obvious as he almost knocked over the rifle resting next to his chair, catching it with a bandaged hand before it could make a terrible sound or go off. He didn't like fighting, and he especially didn't like doing it in Sardinian colours, but Feliciano had put up with both because he believed in freedom just as much as she did. His money was the reason there had been ships to carry them to Sicily's coast, it was why they had powder for their guns and harnesses for horses.

She wanted to kiss him when he smiled at her. When he stood up she almost fell off her seat trying to understand where he was going.

"Congratulations on today, sister, but I should let you sleep, right?" He kept smiling and it made the bits of mud and grease on his face crack and flake away. And he called her sister, something that almost hurt.

"B-But the wine's only half empty!" No, it wasn't fair if he left already and just the thought of it made her chest ache. She didn't understand why he laughed at her, it wasn't cruel, but it wasn't...

"I'm pretty sure it's all gone." He corrected her in such a warm voice that she didn't want to turn and check the bottle to make sure. Feliciano reached for his rifle and she just wanted to jump up and shout at him to put it down.

"Then we can open another!" The words were breathless and even if she'd wanted to hide it, Alice couldn't keep him from hearing it. The eastern state froze in the middle of looping the rifle's strap over his shoulder, her partner's brown eyes open and resting on her curiously in the warm light while the shattered salon fell eerily silent.

"Sardinia-?"

"Alice." She interrupted, one hand tugging hard on the officer's tunic she was wearing, the fingers of the other digging into the upholstered cushion she was sitting on. "_Ah-lee-che_, please, can't you at least use my name when we're alone?" He never called her by her first name, her human name, her feminine, personal, spiritual name. He was polite to a fault sometimes, air-headed and free to ignore the atmosphere as it pleased him.

_'Please stop ignoring me...'_ Her General would laugh if he saw her behaving like such a girl. The nation in front of her took a deep breath but didn't say anything, he just pursed his full lips for a moment, like he was searching for words.

"Feliciano..?" Happy, lucky, his name was so perfect for him. Standing up, Alice wanted to use it at every opportunity, especially if he could hear her like right now.

Carefully, and much too slowly, he set the rifle back down until the wooden butt rattled on the stone floor. He didn't let go of it, but at least he wasn't about to leave.

"You want me to stay?" He asked slowly, handling the words with deliberate care. He didn't sound surprised, just curious, and her stomach started giving her a queasy feeling as he watched her. It was hard to make him focus completely on something, it was usually reserved for his art or writing. The weight of his eyes was heavy on her, strands of his auburn hair falling across his brow and shadowing his olive skin.

"Yes." Stay all night, yes.

"For another hour?" She'd just thought the answer to that question, but hearing him ask her to say it out-loud brought a hot, stinging blush to her face. "_More_ than an hour?" His hand let go of the rifle and she thought she saw him fidget slightly, but it was swept away by her feet deciding that they were too far apart. Two very quick, involuntary steps brought her right up in front of him, and Alice suddenly found it very, very hard to breathe.

She could _smell_ him. Most of it was horses and gun-powder, but there was sweat mixed in there too, that spicy something else like crushed parsley and oregano. He was a little bit taller than her, comfortably so, and even if he hated fighting Alice was sure his shoulders were strong enough to hold her if she could just wrap her arms around them. She wanted more of that earthy, pleasant scent, the gap between the uniform's collar and the smooth side of his neck holding her attention as the candles flickered.

_'I'm not your sister and you're not my brother, we're partners East and West. We don't need the south, we've got them but we just need them until we surround Rome, and then we'll take it. We'll take back Grandpa's city and then no one in Europe will ever attack Italy again-'_

Her feet. Alice was going to blame everything on her feet as her weight rolled onto her toes and she touched his face with one hand, her lips rising until they were pressed against his. She didn't throw herself against him, that would be too much, but she kissed him and she felt him take a sharp breath in through the nose, her eyes squeezed shut so she couldn't see what, if anything, his face was doing. She couldn't even let her fingers wander the way she was desperate to, she wanted to _touch _ him, but-

For a tense, horrible, humiliating moment there was nothing, and her knees were shaking so badly that if she didn't pull back she'd drop to the floor in a devastated heap. But instead, as soon as she started to move, _he _moved more.

He wrapped one hand around her upper arm that kept her from sliding away, and his other arm was there, clumsy, to catch her side. He turned his face down and into the kiss, his warm lips slipping against hers and setting off a hot blaze in her belly that scorched away the butterflies. H-He was strong and she hadn't known that before- or really she had, but she'd never experienced it, and the solid feeling of his body close to hers made her gasp.

He pulled away and Alice tried to resist, her fingers curling around the back of his neck and finding muscles she hadn't felt before. They'd never touched like this, dancing didn't require it, didn't _allow _ for it, but she found herself twisted and falling into his arm now, his other hand slowly loosening its grip on her shoulder.

She didn't say anything, just watched him swallow slowly and look down at her. She'd kissed him, and he'd kissed back, but it was still his turn to say something. Instead of getting back on her feet Alice reached up and grabbed the arm that had just let go of her, holding on just below his shoulder so she didn't lose her balance. Neither of his hands were touching her, but he wasn't pushing her away.

"...The men will talk." Sometimes he had such a shy voice, a nervous tremble shaking the words when she pressed her fingertips into the thick material of his uniform, feeling the bend and curve of his arm through the rough blue.

"They don't know you, not yet." They couldn't know another Italian state was riding with them until it was time to throw down the glove at Austria. Alice had wanted to do that first: march east instead of south towards Rome and free her partner from Austrian control, but Feliciano had forbidden it. They needed money, and he needed business and commerce from the Empire in order to fund their campaign...

"We're a long ways from Rome." He warned.

"It was a long way to Naples..." But they were here, weren't they? And Lovino was in a cell and Chiara was their ally and Spain was too far away to interrupt. They would take Rome for themselves, but in the meantime they were _here_...

"Tell me something." He touched her, he stopped resisting. She felt the arm next to her wrap around her back to hold her, and the hand that had let go slipped around her waist. She couldn't keep the blush from creeping back over her cheeks, but her heart was a drum that helped push her arm up until it was looped over his shoulder, the two of them chest-to-chest as he whispered his question. "What does Rome mean to you?"

He didn't mean Grandpa, he meant the city, and Alice almost yanked on his hair for wanting to talk about the campaign right now instead of _this. right. here._ But his warm hands didn't fall away where they were touching her hip and shoulder, and when Alice pushed up onto her toes again he let her kiss his lips a second time, his mouth quirking up in a smile before she kissed the corners of that too.

"Rome is your dream," she whispered. He didn't kiss back but his nose bumped against hers affectionately, his hand slowly inching away from her hip to explore the curve of her back and side. "I know you want it..."

"And what do _you_ want?" Her lips were on his jaw when he asked the question, the taste of sea-salt cutting through the smoke sticking to his skin from the fighting. He tilted his head back as she moved lower, her lips charmed by the rough patches where his razor had slipped against his throat and missed the sharp whiskers. Here he smelled like ground coriander, and she kissed the source of his voice when she felt it hum with more words. "What do you dream of, Alice?"

"Venice." She didn't have to think about it, she just kept her eyes closed and lifted her head up, both hands reaching for the back of his head before she pulled him down for another short, but full, kiss. "I have Palermo and Naples, and soon I'll have Rome." We, she meant we, and when she felt him kiss back between words she knew he understood that. "But I want _Venice..." His city, his capitol, his heart._

Feliciano was a mixture of all the spices he traded; hints of tabacco and coffee on his tongue while there was cinnamon dusted in his hair, saffron stained his lips and she could smell almonds on his breath. And she loved him, and she wanted him, and she could feel his hand pressed against her stomach and Alice was _so __sick _of waiting for him.

"I am_ not_ your sister." She leaned forward so she could whisper the words right into his ear, sucking in a sharp breath when he turned his face against her neck and kissed twice at the corner of her jaw. It was hard to breathe deeply, his arm locked around her body and her hand shaking like her weak knees as she reached down. She didn't want to weave their fingers together like he tried to, instead she dragged that hand up until she heard him choke a little, her palm pressing his down over the covered swell of her breast.

He shifted a little and she felt him swallow hard, lifting her arms up and wrapping them around his neck, her lips searching briefly for his. He took a step to spread his feet apart but didn't go anywhere, and it took another moment of his lips over hers before he accepted her invitation. The hand on her chest squeezed once, carefully, and when she pushed into the feeling Alice hitched one knee up against him, her weight balanced on one wobbling leg while she used her coiled arms to keep her upright against him.

Feliciano exhaled roughly against her skin and then shook his head, looking down.

"The men, Alice, I'm serious-" But he sounded breathless, and when she looked at him his face was flushed. She didn't stand up properly and just slipped her ankle behind his knee, running her fingers through his tangled hair and leaning around so her lips could hover above his stained ones again. He protested, but he didn't let go.

"I am the nation and they just think you're the man who put Naples in chains. How I reward you is my business, Feliciano~" She pressed her hips against his at the word _'reward'_, resentful of the belts and trousers they were both wearing that got in the way of it. When he pushed back with a grunt she just smiled though, slowly lowering her lips again when his looked up to meet her.

She wanted Venice, she'd wanted him for years, for decades, maybe even longer. She'd failed him at Custoza, so she was going to take Rome for him and then he would be hers, just like he was right now. They kissed and she felt him run both hands up and down her sides, sighing into him as she tried to feel him through the thick cut of her uniform, her arms stilled wrapped around his shoulders. She brushed her hands back through his hair, feeling that one errant curl like her own catch under her thumb as she grazed his scalp with her fingernails.

She dragged her fingers down and heard him grunt again like before, Feliciano stomping his foot suddenly as he broke the kiss and looked down, panting. She was confused for a moment, but then she grinned and brushed her lips over his cheek. So he was the same..

"Are you alright?" She tried not to giggle, reaching up again with the same hand.

"Ah, that-" Whatever he'd been about to say turned to stutters and a sharp cough. She found that tell-tale lock and gently looped it over her finger, letting the strands rub back and forth against each other, her thumb there to roll and tug the red hairs. A violent shake ran through him and Alice's leg began to hurt where it was the only thing keeping her up, Feliciano beginning to lean and rest his weight on her instead of taking it all himself. "Wh- why are you-?"

"Should I stop?" But it was fun and he was panting heavily, his breaths hot against her covered chest. He looked like he was slowly beginning to melt, but before it went too far she heard him swear softly under his breath. Letting go of the teasing lock, Alice worked her fingers under his chin to bring his head up again, she'd never heard him curse before, and like the strength and the stubble she-

_Ah!_

Heat spilled down her back and turned into something cold and electric at her hips, burrowing into her pelvis before stopping just shy of its goal. She gasped out loud at the sensation, barely registering the sharp pinch on the side of her head as Feliciano twisted the brandy-coloured ringlet over her left ear and dragged his fingers down it again. She clutched at him and they both stumbled a bit, her feet on the floor again as the room spun and refused to slow down. She felt one of his hands pulling at the straps and buttons keeping her tunic closed, and with a third tug on her hair he caught her lips with his before she could cry out.

He felt like hot steam; his breaths rolling over her upper lip as he forced her to tilt back a little, Alice nearly losing her balance when she felt her tunic release and his warm hands slipped against the light shirt she was wearing underneath. She found herself looking straight up for a moment when he dipped his head down and the hot end of his tongue felt like it branded the side of her neck, his teeth nipping gently as she gasped and almost stumbled back, kept in place by his hands circling her waist and keeping her fixed to her spot.

"Why would you-?" He gasped, but she barely heard him through the haze settling over her thoughts and the strong, greedy hands kneading her hips and pulling her shirt free of the trousers she'd tucked it in to. "I-I can't think when that- everything just-" The weight of the gun-belts and munitions she'd still been wearing hit the floor, Alice almost losing her footing as he leaned on her again and just kept panting. She could barely feel her arms or legs, just keeping the former wrapped around his neck so she'd stay upright, all of her attention focused on the hanging edges of her shirt and how close his hands kept coming to her hips, only to shy away at the wrong moment and stay safe, outside, away from her skin.

"Then don't think," she answered, knees trembling like mad now and barely keeping her standing. She had to sit down, but not if it meant losing the leg he placed between both of hers, his thigh right there for her to lean down on. She couldn't stop her arms from shaking as his hands swept up her torso again, avoiding her skin but dragging the white cotton up so she could feel the cool air against her waist. When his touch reached her shoulders this time he gripped the tunic, and there was a pause.

His face was tucked down and flush against her throat, her skin damp with sweat and kisses. She could feel her arms shaking from the strain of staying up the way they were, making it hard to try unravelling them from around him. They were still standing and for a moment Alice remembered the burning candles and the broken windows of the villa around them. She didn't want to catch her breath though, she didn't want the roaring sound in her head to abate so she could think again- no, no she was sick of being ignored by him, sick of always _waiting_ for him...

"Th... There's a bed." She whispered, it was just in the next room. It had been the master's chamber before they'd chased the Bourbon Lord from the city along with most of his kind, just like it had been his wine they'd had to celebrate today.

Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking. Leaning against his chest and letting her hips press down rewardingly on his leg, Alice couldn't get rid of the weak shaking in her arms a she unwound them from his neck and shoulders, her fingertips tracing down his chest before Feliciano pushed her tunic down her arms and let it fall to the floor.

"Your bed," he murmured, his voice soft under her ear while his warm hands moved down her covered back, disgustingly modest when they wrapped around her hips and then squeezed her thighs without finding skin.

"Yes."

"With us. Together." Their position was as awkward for him as it was for her, and when she pressed down with her hips against him she felt him teeter to one side before struggling to keep his balance.

"Yes..." _Please._ "Feliciano?"

He didn't say anything, just moved a little until his arms were wrapped around her again, his head up and the two of them cheek-to-cheek in the dim light. If she closed her eyes she could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, and she wished her own would run in time with it.

He pulled back just a little after that, Alice's eyes half-open before she felt his warm lips lock into place over hers. Just lips at first, earnest like the flowers he always brought her, or the smiles he gave out for no reason. Then a bit more, his hand there behind her head to guide her against him. It was seductive without being dangerous, like when he offered his hand to her in a ballroom, or a stable, or the middle of a summer field so they could dance and dream. And then she could taste him, and then he was carrying her with him towards the bedroom door.

There were no candles in here, just the moon peering in through the veranda doors that had been nailed shut after they occupied the estate. The glass had shattered so she could smell the garden outside and the fresh air drifting through the broken panes.

_'Touch me.' _Eyes closed as she walked backwards, waiting to feel the bed hit her knees so she could sit, it was hard not to whimper against his mouth as the kiss refused to end. _'Touch me again, like before-' _She reached for him with nimble fingers now, finding the white belt around his waist and pulling the clasp open, prying off the buttons keeping her sky blue colour tight around his chest. Like her, Feliciano had another shirt on under the tunic, but she didn't mind, they had time now.

Alice was just reaching for the small scarf around her lover's neck when she found the bed, dropping down with a soft '_omf_'. It wasn't how the kiss was supposed to break, but the heat in her belly had been spreading further and further out with all of his kisses and heavy breaths, an uncomfortable ache building between her thighs and her sore hips demanded comfort. She heard the sound of his uniform hitting the floor and looked up through half-lidded eyes again, watching him shed the mud-stained boots he'd been wearing for weeks before kneeling to help Alice out of her own pair. She could have done it herself, she just hadn't thought of it.

"Take off your shirt." Her lips were swollen and stinging from all the kisses they'd already shared, her mind moving at half-speed as she produced the words and watched Feliciano stop again, still kneeling in front of her on the floor. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair again, leaving his curl alone. Her other hand toyed with the laces at the front of her own shirt, slowly tugging the knot apart.

He reached up behind his head with one arm, fingers grasping the collar of his shirt before he pulled the whole thing up over his shoulders. She helped him with it, licking her lips carefully as the moonlight shone down over smooth, flawless skin, hardly any scars visible on his shoulders or back before he straightened up again in front of her. All of his colour was washed out by the silver light; no bronze skin or auburn hair, the small patch on his chest looked black against his body. She could see new half-healed scars on him now, marks that hadn't finished fading because the war was still going on. A gun-shot from last week was a white ring burned into his gut, the triangular mark from a bayonet branding his shoulder.

She was staring and she didn't care. His body wasn't skinny or fat or muscular, but he was thick from luxury and hardened from oppression. His skin felt like it would burn her hand when she reached and spread her hands over his waist, feeling the hidden muscles move under her palms as he took a step closer and then leaned down. He was still warm from before and the gentle touch he placed on her face was like him blowing over the embers in her gut. The next kiss reminded her that she could touch and touch and touch all she wanted now, Alice groaning softly against his lips as she ran her hands over warm shoulders and down thick arms, soft and hard, kind and strong, so refined and-

"Move back." Alice was trying to pull him closer when he grunted the words, needing a long moment to understand that she was sitting right on the edge of the bed where there was no space for him. Obediently scooting her hips back, she was rewarded with his knee returning to its spot between her legs, leaving her torn between moving even further away or pushing forward so she could grind out some of the burning tension in her core.

He didn't let her think about it, the hand on her face had been joined by the other one resting against her throat, and as soon as he was leaning over her on the bed Alice felt his fingers drop and coil around the collar of her shirt. She'd already undone the knot keeping the laces together, his fingers strumming down them just to make sure they were loose before he pulled the shirt completely open. He didn't pull it over head like with his own, so instead she gasped as the soft cotton was stressed and pulled down her body, Feliciano leaving the garment empty and abandoned around her waist.

She moved back again, further this time but not enough to escape the warm hands on her shoulders, shivering as his touch trailed down her arms until they were holding hands. She didn't care that they were sideways on the bed and he didn't seem to mind either, Alice carefully lowering herself onto her back before she felt her lover following her.

"You're such a pretty girl, Sardinia..." He sounded like he was smiling and when Alice's eyes snapped open she found that he was. Feliciano's fingers were woven through hers, hands holding hers down next to either side of her head and her upper body exposed and untouched beneath him. The weight on her hands didn't hurt, and he still had one knee between her legs while the other was down next to her hip.

"You always say that." Her skin felt a little cooler for the tame compliment, disappointment nipping at her when she heard the formal name. She didn't know what to think when he smiled a little more, recognizing a little too late that his eyes seemed darker than normal, the moonlight not hitting him quiet right. It didn't frighten her, she just-

"Then what if I say..." Feliciano brought his knee up and she took a slow, steady breath as she felt him press up against her core.

"That you're a beautiful..." He didn't keep it still either, and even with too much fabric in the way Alice found herself shaking slightly, gasping softly until he had her rocking her hips against him willingly, keeping time as he set a rhythm against her and didn't stop.

"Seductive..." He lowered his head and she closed her eyes again, sighing with pleasure as he kissed her throat again like before, his hot breaths running down her chest.

"Powerful..." She squeezed his hands tightly, bucking against his leg as she forgot about the moon and the breeze and the bed.

"Yours-" She gasped, frustrated with waiting as he let his lips and tongue run loose against her neck. "Say it, just once call me yours." Why were his hands so content to just hold hers down against the twisted sheets, leaving the rest of her unloved and ignored? He wasn't even down far enough to press his chest against hers, surely he could kiss her and do that at the same time?

"Mine?" He repeated it like a joke, like something cute she'd said without being serious. Alice felt him kiss her cheek before his nose brushed against hers, eyes closed as she arched her back up slowly, telling him she wanted more. "I thought you wanted Venice, not the other way around-?"

Oh, _he-!_

"We are not having this discussion right now!" She shouted, and it spooked him, and before Feliciano could get a word in edge-wise Alice had her hands free and pushed him off of her. She forced him to roll onto his back and followed, straddling his hips and shoving his shoulders down with both hands, furious for the split-second it took to take control from him, and gnashing her teeth in sheer frustration as she glared down at his wide, startled eyes.

"Alice-"

"Shut up!" She scolded, "We are not talking about cities." Not right now, later, there would be plenty of time for that _after- _"We are not talking about soldiers. We aren't talking about the war. We aren't talking about Spain or Austria or the Papal States. And we aren't talking about money either!" She added the last one because she saw Feliciano take a breath and try to say something, so she cut off his favourite topic before he could even try it.

"Tonight I just-" He was staring at her, and she was lecturing him. "For one night-" Who lectured their lover in bed? Who did that especially when the other person wasn't _really_ their lover yet? "I..."

She had her thighs spread over his hips, hands planted on his shoulders where he was laying bare-chested under her. She was sitting there exposed from the waist up, the cool night breeze chilling the warm, wet places on her neck where he'd lavished attention on her. They were here like this all alone in the dark and Alice was _lecturing _ him.

"I- I'm sorry." She could barely form the words around the pain that locked onto her throat like a cruel hand, "I just- I didn't mean..." Her eyes were beginning to burn from humiliation and tears before she tried to carefully, clumsily climb off of him. That he sat up and touched her face again just made Alice feel worse, and Feliciano's smile couldn't do anything to make her feel better. She was supposed to be the strong one and now she was so embarrassed she felt herself starting to cry.

He didn't let her out of his lap. When Alice tried she found his arms around her waist, keeping her hips planted on him as he sat there and tilted his face up at her, still smiling, his fingertips brushing away the stupid tears she missed trying to cover them all up.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked calmly, with a little laugh that didn't sound enough like judgement to hurt. "I'm sorry..." He stroked her side with one warm hand, the skin-on-skin contact she'd been craving finally coming as he tugged her close enough that her chest was softly brought down against his. "But that's not what I meant, it was just supposed to be a play on words, you know?" She did now that he'd said as much, but that just made it worse. He'd been flirting with her and she-

"Alice..." He said her name and kissed her lips for a moment, just lips, like before. Now both his arms were around her back again and his fingertips traced warm, loving paths across her skin. "We can stop. Today was very hard."

"But I want tonight." She whispered back, giving back a kiss for the one he'd let her have, her hands resting on his shoulders until she brought them up to cradle his face. "Please? I'm sorry."

"You're beautiful, Alice..."

The kisses didn't stop. Alice's hips pushed down on his to convince him to keep going, and when his hands came up again this time they strayed along her sides and she leaned back a little. His hands cupped her breasts warmly, squeezing only a little bit until she pushed into his hands for more. He knew how to pinch them just right and she bit her lip trying not to make too much noise, gasping and rocking against his rough fingertips as her whole body started moving.

She wanted him closer when he rolled them over so she was on her back again, eyes fluttering shut as he slipped down her body, his hands leaving her skin to pull at the buttons on her trousers, his lips and the rough side of his tongue loving her torso while his fingers worked. She felt him take one nipple in his mouth and felt his tongue scrape and roll against her skin, gasping out loud at the sharp shocks that bolted down her spine from the caress. She was panting by the time he shifted to the other side, Alice looping one arm around his head so he'd stay in place while his hands circled her hips.

He pushed down on the edge of her trousers and she bucked her hips to help the fabric come loose. He grunted over her again when his hands slid down her bare thighs, his touch avoiding what she wanted most as her clothes hit the floor by the bed and he crept back up on top of her. She reached for his face and then down his shoulders, rubbing his chest with both hands before looping her arms under his.

"Mine." He gasped, her hands braced on his back as she spread her thighs and felt his weight settle between her legs, one of his arms sliding under her back to draw her close while the other hand traced from her throat down to her knee, back and forth along her flushed skin. Her hips were sore and aching with the need to move, his heavy body releasing some of that tension just by resting on her, but she wanted more, grinding openly against him until he was pushing back just as hard. He was still wearing pants but she was running out of patience. "Tonight you're going to be-"

She didn't get to hear that last word because she felt something more important, namely the hand he'd been caressing her with slipping down between their bodies. He stopped pushing down on her and Alice was vaguely aware of the smell of sex building between them, seizing up despite herself as she felt his fingers spreading her open, pulling her legs as far apart as she could so there was room.

"_There-!_" She moaned, letting him know he had it right when his thumb circled down and pressed against the special something that made her heart race and her blood run hot. He was kissing her face again, not panting quite as much as his fingers knew what they were doing to her. Alice opened her eyes and moaned again when he slid a finger without resistance into her body, because it was _him_ and he was _inside_ of her. "More, please, I-"

He didn't push deep but he did turn his head and kiss her again, his tongue occupying hers until she felt him pull out a little and push in again with two digits now, her breaths rattling in her chest as she felt her mind spinning. This was happening, this was really happening, and that made it perfect.

Groaning as she felt his fingers spreading and stretching in her body, Alice was already missing the weight of his hips on hers, his weight all propped on one side now as he focused on just the kisses and what his hand was doing to her. But she wanted more, and not just more fingers, more _him._

"Please-"

He sat up off of her and Alice wouldn't hear of it, refusing to let go with her arms coiled around his back. His hand left her body and she sat up with him, ignoring the way his hands were busy with his belt and trousers as she planted her lips on top of his again, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling to make him go faster. Her legs were draped over his, still shaking from all the excitement and tension.

If he tried saying anything to her like _'get off' _ or _'I'm trying'_ or _'I need room_ ' then she didn't want to hear it, raking her nails over his scalp and down his back, nipping at his lips until he pulled back because they were sore, then focusing down on his neck and shoulders. She tried climbing up into his lap before he wrapped his arms around her again in-full, her chest flush against his as his hand reached up and twisted itself in her long hair. She could feel him panting against her, his heart slamming over hers.

He sat up on his knees for a moment and she heard the clink of his belt-buckle as it fell away, and then he pushed them both down on the bed again, his body landing squarely on top of hers and their skin sticking where it was pressed together.

_'Yes.__'_ They didn't slow down as she kept her legs wide open under him, resisting the urge to clamp her thighs around his hips. The space between them as he pushed up a little to find the right position was filled with panting and trembling hands, Alice half-aware that she was gasping wantonly. He was so warm, warm outside where his hands teased her, and then warm inside when her whole body moved and she cried out in surprise.

It didn't hurt- wasn't it supposed to? She'd partnered before, not often, but enough to know that it usually hurt to have her body opened up and filled, but not this time. This time there was just heat and the incredibly full, borderline uncomfortable feeling of him inside of her, but it really was him and he really was there. They were Feliciano's lips kissing her temple as she realized that he wasn't moving, just laying there over her body, bracing himself on his knees with his arms tangled around her shoulders and back.

"Feliciano..?"

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered, and he was still panting like before, sweat sticking to her skin where he was touching her. "Say something and I-"

"I love you." There, did that count as something? He didn't answer her, his face down next to her head in a way that she couldn't turn and see him. But he kissed her again, and she brought her lips around to search for more skin. The heat between her legs from him was still burning brilliantly in her mind, everything else fogging up and fading away in its wake as she twisted her legs around behind him. She ran her foot down the back of his thigh and found where his trousers were still clinging to him, kicking them gently before the motion made them both stop with a soft gasp.

It was too perfect to feel connected, at least that was what she thought until he moved. She cried out softly and he froze at the sound, Alice quickly making up for her mistake by running her nails down his back.

"Again." She breathed, and she heard him take a breath and pull his hips a little bit back, then push down properly into her. "Yes-" He did it again, panting over her ear as a sharp crack of energy shot up her spine. And then again, and- "_Harder,"_

He was misleadingly strong, his limbs solid around her and his torso heavy on hers, the weight of his hips pushing down on her body causing pleasure to roll over her like waves. He smelt a hundred spices she didn't know how to name, her hands in his cinnamon-sweet hair and fingertips brushing over the stubble hidden under his jaw. Smooth, heavy-handed strokes brought her hips up to meet his, the two of them fumbling for a rhythm as her dry throat gasped for air and he buried his face into her shoulder looking for the right speed.

Slow was good but then it started getting faster. The comfortable, deliberate splashes of pleasure became sharper, more direct, and she whispered his name and grasped at his shoulders as he continued. The heat started to change into something tingling and electic, almost cold but so sharp it caused her muscles to twist and tense up with every burst. They were as close as they could physically get, his arms like a vice around her body and her nails digging into his back whenever something changed and sent a jolt of something incredible arced through her body.

_"More...!"_

She tasted his sweat when she kissed his shoulder, his teeth coming out to graze her throat and pinch her behind the ear as she cried out and turned her face away, looking for something she couldn't name. More, just a little bit more, more of him, with her, like this.

_'Like this, forever like this.'_ Was her last toe-curling thought before it was over, and then everything came down to breaths and kisses. She clung to him until the world stopped spinning, panting until she didn't think her lungs could keep going, the tension and need in her body finally satisfied as she felt her muscles relaxing without consent. Reaching for him felt like pushing through deep water, her hands completely ignoring her commands as she fumbled blindly for his face in the dark.

After a few minutes Alice was still shaking and Feliciano rolled carefully off of her. He didn't get very far before she knew his priority was set on breathing, the two of them just trying to catch up with what they'd done. She slowly rolled onto her side facing him, arms up around herself just to make sure her limbs were all present and accounted for. Every ounce of strength she'd had going in was gone now, the events of the day and night colliding and leaving her absolutely exhausted.

"M... Marry me." She whispered defiantly, refusing to give in to the heavy, content feeling in her flesh. Feliciano was laying there next to her, almost mirroring her position after finally kicking off his trousers. Their fingers were touching, the tips just woven together slightly, holding on without really holding each other.

"...What?"

"In Rome." It was so hard to keep her eyes open. "Marry me, when we take Rome..."

"It's a long ways to Rome, Alice." He warned, and vaguely she wondered why he always said it like that.

"I know, but..." She only smiled because the turn of phrase amused her, a latent tingle running down her legs as a breeze through the broken windows tickled her thigh. "But if we don't then... the men will talk."

Silence greeted her comment, silence that stretched as the breeze came and went through the open chamber. Cracking one eye open where both had slid shut, Alice expected to see her lover watching her, but wasn't surprised that his eyes were closed instead.

"Feliciano?" No, he was asleep. He was so exhausted that when she brushed her thumb over his swollen lips he didn't even stir. Of course he would fall asleep in the middle of an important discussion...

"I'll give you Rome..." she whispered, fighting off sleep just long enough to curl up against him. "Just be my Venice..."

* * *

**Please review guys, I'm serious, you've no idea how long it's been since I last wrote two people getting it on in detail ; 3; **

**Historical notes:**

Venezia was the last part of "Italy" to join the new Kingdom, which screws pretty badly with Hetaliaverse (so does Sardinia being the aggressor). The only way for Feli to be involved with anything in the south is if he was being sneaky so Austria (and historians?) didn't find out.

After Napoleon the Spanish-controlled kingdoms of Naples and Sicily were merged into the Kingdom of Two Sicilies, but as soon as Garibaldi came down from the north with his army that came to an abrupt end. So "Married" and then "Divorced".

I can't friggin' find or remember how many men Garibaldi had when he took Naples, but he basically rode up with a fraction of the Neapolitan forces (supplemented by defectors from the other side) and the kingdom surrendered.

**I might for some reason just continue my Unification fic from right here, since the capture if Naples was basically supposed to be where the story finally picked up. I can just insert the backstory in flashes? I don't know, I might update, I probably won't. Either way, I hope you had fun with this?**

**Review! Criticism! Opinions! Anything! **


End file.
